


【卡黄】别惹婷爱生气！

by kurobanana



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana
Summary: 五好家庭也有不好的时候。
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Kudos: 8





	【卡黄】别惹婷爱生气！

早知如此，何必当初呢？

满面哀苦的李艺彤捏紧手机龟缩客厅一隅，对于眼前完全脱离预期事态的超展开束手无策。一旁的黄婷婷抱胸作壁上观，眉眼间半是无奈半是幸灾乐祸。

“李艺彤，以后最好别惹婷爱生气了。”

“我也不是故意的……”

  
以上提到的婷爱自然是李艺彤与黄婷婷的女儿，此时正读小学二年级，乃是品学兼优的祖国未来花朵。两个妈妈总是轮流偷摸离岗去接她放学，久而久之都锻炼出一身不被王总发现的隐匿本领。今天轮到黄婷婷，见是周五干脆大手一挥带婷爱出门吃香喝辣，而可怜兮兮留守岗位加班的李艺彤自然没了这个待遇。

——但是婷婷悄悄对我小幅度挥手告别的样子真可爱！

这样想着的李艺彤，满足地独自一人啪嗒啪嗒敲起键盘直至夜晚匆匆回家。

李艺彤和黄婷婷的故事说来也挺普通，无非就是从普通同事到办公室恋情，再到扯证供房，继而迎来女儿李婷爱的降生。在此之前李艺彤自认拥有较为健康良好的家庭关系，先与黄婷婷举案齐眉相敬如宾——前提是对方不怒斥她花钱大手大脚而她又不列举对方衣品以示反击的话；下跟李婷爱其乐融融打成一片——此事当然有些许例外，而现在的情况显然位列其中，且属于比较严重的那类。将一切引向深渊的万恶之源乃是曾经安然端坐于冰箱中、在当时看来毫不起眼的小东西。

  
当刚下班的普通社畜李艺彤进行关于“今晚吃什么”的人生哲思时，一个盛装甜蜜蛋奶色固体的小玻璃罐映入眼帘。冰箱内淡黄光晕为其镀上一圈柔光，薄而脆的、泛起诱人焦糖色的糖壳轻轻铺在最顶部，已经能够幻想到挖出第一勺时那清脆悦耳的“喀啦”声，以及舌尖上转瞬即逝的苦涩和逐渐酝酿出的醇厚奶香。

在繁重工作后还有什么能比软乎乎的焦糖布丁更能抚慰身心呢？李艺彤露出幸福豹笑，心怀虔诚感动地拿起布丁旁的塑料小勺，不禁感叹配套服务还挺齐全。小小瓶身上绑着可爱粉色缎带，倒不怎么像是自家伴侣那一向质朴刚健的风格，莫不是受了自己的影响？话说回来，将附送餐具一起扔进冰箱冷冻也实在不是那个向来严谨的黄婷婷所为，自己上次无意间在乱拿乱放冰箱里零食都被揪起耳朵训了好久。

管他呢。如同罪孽一般好吃的布丁，就由我来立刻将其就地正法！李艺彤满足得直冒泡泡，回过神来时小罐已经空了一半，挂在内壁上的残余小块被掌心温度隔着玻璃加热成粘稠液滴，摇摇欲坠汇入底部。本着（黄婷婷立下的）决不能浪费的家训，勺子精准无比的一刮绝妙收集起所有残留，干净的玻璃壁上却像刮开什么奖品，忽然显出影影绰绰一团淡黑色。

这是什么？

她满腹疑惑，伸长脖子观察眼前小瓶，不期而遇又对上自己黑乎乎的指尖。那抹黑色怎么看都像来自于外侧，一股未知的不祥预感笼罩了李艺彤，她咽下口水，颤颤巍巍如同身处考古现场一般，缓慢而小心地将瓶身转到另一侧。

是一团早已模糊的墨迹。从极低附着性来看，大概是使用了前几天买给婷爱的油性笔。但一撇一捺歪歪扭扭又十分认真，即使被手指反复擦去也能清楚看出原形。

“爱”。

在这个三口之家，有两个“李”，也有两个“婷”，但“爱”确确实实只有一个人，那就是——

李艺彤愣了半秒后差点没把嘴里勺子咬断。

不——婷爱！原谅妈妈——！  


且不说李艺彤全身一个触电般激灵就差当场跪下抄写四千字悔过书，紧接着便绝望地意识到此时此刻已没有任何糕点屋营业中，最后一丝生机被掐灭的瞬间又灵光乍现：干脆趁人还没回来飞奔向超市抢购好了！可是审判既不会迟到也不会缺席，如此关乎存亡的关头下门的彼端竟然传来谈笑之声，接踵而至的是魔鬼恶作剧般的开锁响动。

黄婷婷刚进门就发觉家里气氛不对，本该愉快轻松如常道出“你们回来啦！”的自家海豹，正以震惊至无以复加的扭曲表情怒目而视，圆滚滚瞳仁里盈满恐惧与急切，半跪作冲刺状活像小偷被抓现行。李婷爱远远喊了一声妈妈我回来了才放开黄婷婷的手，眼神奇异地瞟了一眼僵在原地的李艺彤，随后迈开小腿噔噔蹬走向那禁忌的冰箱。

“婷爱！你、你要干什么？”李艺彤骤然拔高数个音调，仔细看的话手指都在颤抖。

“我在开冰箱。当然是找吃的啊。”李婷爱的声音又脆又甜好似鲜嫩枣子，这方面颇得李艺彤遗传，只是说起话来不怎么饶人。为此李艺彤和黄婷婷曾多次私下嘀咕教育方式是否出了什么问题——说好的乖巧小天使女儿呢？事实上婷爱只不过是跟了某人的毒舌和小小傲娇，提起时当然会被两人异口同声否认，反而更添几分可信度。

李婷爱与同龄孩子不太相同，闲暇时总捧着书读，一板一眼得像个小大人；开口不乏犀利点评，诸如“是不是还没有我的时候你们就整天吵架？”。同时却会在两个妈妈生日时用心画好贺卡悄悄塞进门缝，一打开上面赫然好几句鲜少说出口的妈妈我爱你，仿佛催泪炸弹立刻把人感动得一把鼻涕一把泪；再被妈妈抱进怀里亲得啧啧响时心里自然幸福又满意，不过面上还得鼓起脸颊，做出一副不情不愿的别扭样子。

“布丁不在…是谁吃掉了？”冰箱前稚嫩的脸庞上震惊一闪而逝，睫毛因极力压抑感情不住轻颤，“真过分。”

“呃。这个、婷爱，你听妈妈说……”

“是你吃的吗？没关系。”李婷爱抿起嘴角，前发洒下一片阴影使眼神晦暗不明，转身离开时抛下一句轻飘飘的“反正只不过是一个布丁而已。”  


“婷爱？”李艺彤在门口探头探脑一阵才硬着头皮推门而入。室内意外的漆黑，只能借助门外灯光看清床上拱起一个鼓鼓囊囊被子球。李婷爱有点小洁癖，平时除非澡后绝不会进被窝，这种情况下也仅仅是反卷被面裹紧全身。球状被团朝着李艺彤的方向露出一个观察兼透气用小口，看清来客后立刻极不欢迎般猛地闭合。

方才房门扣上一瞬呆立客厅的黄婷婷如梦初醒，一个箭步冲上来讨要说法，在压迫性十足的威势下自己只得乖乖如实招来，下一秒就被威胁不妥善解决今晚就别想上床。事情变成这样，大家都不想的——就算早有打算认真道歉，见到仿佛蚌壳成精一般将人拒之门外的女儿后心里也既愧疚又尴尬，纠结得无从开口。而且婷爱这副一旦生起气便固执到拒绝沟通的模样，怎么看怎么熟悉。

糟了，这一点上恐怕跟自己有八成像。意识到遗传的强大力量，李艺彤一边苦恼一边坐上床沿。

“那个，对不起——”

“去过外面的裤子不准坐到我床上！”

如同安装压力传感发声器般，被窝里霎时间传出的惊呼差点将她吓到地板上。只见那团物体剧烈挣扎一下，随即极不乐意地递出一角被褥，刚好够可怜巴巴如惊弓之鸟的妈妈坐上来。于是被窝里面的情况暴露彻底，婷爱瘪着嘴一脸委屈，却还要强作成熟地冷眼相向。软乎乎脸蛋被挤压成小小半圆，分明就是生气了的。

李艺彤暗自狂呼可爱，去捏脸的手在半空中忽然清醒，硬生生绕了个弯将自家宝贝捉进怀里好生安慰。李婷爱却将其当做大人的敷衍，用尽力气忍耐多时的泪水终究夺眶而出，啪嗒啪嗒根本无法停止。她从小面皮薄，自觉为了一个布丁哭成这样已经过于幼稚又丢人，一边抽抽搭搭地喘气一边撅起嘴巴想停下。可是越这样想越难受，气得拼命挥舞小手推开妈妈怀抱。

“道歉没有用！呜…妈妈好坏，”李婷爱泪眼盈盈的可怜模样与黄婷婷简直是一个模子刻出来的，红通通的鼻尖叫人心疼得紧，“我期待了一整天的布丁……”布满泪痕的小脸因为伤心全皱到一起，本来只是顾及颜面的小声抽噎，偷瞄一眼呆坐当场、暂时失去反应能力的李艺彤后，彻底转为开闸泄洪似的大哭。

“我想自己冷静一下。以后再也！再也！再也不要跟妈妈讲话了！”说罢骨碌打了个滚远远挪去床的另一头。

李艺彤一见这架势哪里坐得住，手忙脚乱拿起被子一角给女儿揩眼泪，理所当然地被回以更猛烈的抗拒和阻止。虽然不知道前半句是从什么电视剧或者书里学来的，但后半句以箭头形式狠狠将李艺彤的脆弱心灵实实在在扎了个对穿。尽管如此，她心中仍然松了一口气。出于个人想法而言，她不太希望婷爱学着她另一个妈妈，将感情全数压抑于心中。这孩子自小被夸得最多的便是乖巧懂事，明明现在处于每天应该蹦蹦跳跳的童年，也可以不必勉强自身变得大人般成熟，像这样露出真实的孩子气一面其实非常可爱，要是能多撒撒娇就更好了。

她自知留在房内无济于事，耷拉脑袋带上门，刚离开就“咚”地撞上蹲守已久的黄婷婷。自家企鹅的表情无悲无喜，眼神却颇为凌厉，直教李艺彤膝盖一软，立刻就地卖起了乖，一头扎进对方颈间哀嚎：

“婷婷，这下该怎么办——！”  


“会不会失败啊？”黄婷婷叹了口气，缓缓搅动打散碗中的几个蛋黄，使澄黄色变得更为均匀顺滑。

重新自制布丁作为补偿——这是两人一拍即合的想法。作为从头至尾的局外人，起初她对于参与进制作过程并不热心。可是心下顾念李艺彤工作一整天的疲倦，忍不住悄悄凑到一旁观察，再后来打蛋器不知不觉就跳到手里，甚至腰上围裙也不知何时被对方眉开眼笑地系紧。

只是因为担心我们家厨房安全罢了。她迅速给自己找了理由。

“食谱上特别标明这是超简单版本，肯定不会的。”李艺彤倒是一扫先前颓废，干劲十足地取出放凉不少的小奶锅，里面晃晃荡荡盛着牛奶、砂糖以及淡奶油的混合物。方才被小火炖得微滚，颗粒状砂糖在高温下消融，彻底烘托出令人安心的柔和奶香。

想起交往时期李艺彤无数次假做饭真炸厨房的事件，黄婷婷默然不语。不过这家伙结婚之后好像变得稍微靠谱了点，成天嚷嚷的厨艺修行好歹算是初具成效；不至于出现以前那种两小时后颤巍巍端出两杯合味道泡面，吸面同时还不忘打电话给炉灶修理工的惨状。

似是察觉到这突然沉默的含义，李艺彤惨兮兮地垮下脸来，嘴里不住念叨“无论如何这次必须成功！”和一些嘟嘟囔囔求神拜佛之类的自言自语。

黄婷婷懒得理她，手里端得四平八稳给混合在一起的布丁液过筛。集中精神的工作猝不及防被落在脸上的偷袭一吻打断，差点脱手把碗甩进水池，好不容易才稳住手和心跳。虽说结婚多年早就过了吧唧一口脸红半天的纯情年代，更何况李艺彤突如其来的吻早已不算什么新鲜事，甚至能预料出下一刻便会迎来灿烂如太阳花的笑容和一句“因为好喜欢婷婷认真的样子！”。当初认为是她擅长嘴甜讨女友欢心，但婚后表现得一如既往，心里不可否认会泛起丝丝甜蜜。

“因为婷婷认真的样子很好看。”果然不出所料。李艺彤仗着对方暂无还手之力，恣意妄为地环住腰凑近后颈，撒娇般用鼻尖拱来拱去。

“听过很多次了。而且这不是你捏我腰的理由。”盐仓镇定自若地照常运作，嗓音却被痒得忍不住一丝颤。更令她不自在的是，由于自己腰部比较敏感，那只海豹想进行不可描述之事的时候非常习惯采取这般刻意暗示，导致如今一被碰腰便自然而然联想到那个方面。至于厨房这种地点……都老夫老妻了，比这个刺激的远多了去，可绝对不能在女儿需要安慰的此刻进行！

“别想太多。”半带恼火地轻拍一下腰间不安分的海豹爪子以示警告。心下懊悔这人似乎精力过剩，早知根本不该担心她。

“哎呀！我还什么都没说呢。”李艺彤轻快地缩回手装作无事发生，转身将四个不同颜色的模具摆上底部盛满清水的烤盘。黄、橙、蓝色的容器中的布丁液看起来比剩下那个红色的要多出一大截，显然是从中特意匀出来再进行均分的结果。

黄婷婷看在眼里，勾起嘴角默不作声——反正之后她们两人都会互相分享着吃的。  


等待的时间格外漫长，不过终究在烤箱中布丁浮起如同乳牛花斑的块块焦糖色的刹那大功告成。期间婷爱从房内悄然钻出头，见李艺彤缩在沙发上而黄婷婷作威严状肃立，心里登时涌现动画片中坏人被魔法少女一击惩戒时的快感，十分满意地点点头又缩了回房。

戴着隔热手套的李艺彤珍而重之地取出烤盘，生怕最后一步出了什么差池。甩下一只手套后连另一只都来不及脱，急急忙忙奔到婷爱房门口敲门。戴着手套的手应该是紧张得无处安放，直接僵硬地藏在背后，看着颇为滑稽又古怪。然而她早已顾不上这么多，满心只希望女儿能给一次机会。好在婷爱很给（布丁）面子，先前千呼万唤总是不理，在听见关键词的瞬间房间里马上传出跳下床的大声响动，随即是细碎急促脚步声。

眼神亮晶晶的李婷爱眼角仍残留些惹人怜爱的红，只不过孩子的脸本来就变得比天气还快，看见布丁后呼之欲出的雀跃无从遮掩，本来气哼哼的神态也无影无踪；但估计是觉得对妈妈来个态度一百八十度大转变太尴尬，又不好意思主动开口，结果变成别别扭扭的不坦率模样。

这样的情况下，连黄婷婷都罕见地没有叮嘱“必须等到妈妈都坐在饭桌旁才能开始吃哦！”，而是笑眯眯地看着幸福到身边快要开满粉色小花的女儿舀起一勺亮黄色的布丁塞进嘴里。李艺彤转身放下手套的空档里一杯布丁已经快被吃了个干净，美滋滋地凑上去揉捏婷爱脸颊。

“这么好吃吗？”

“嗯！”李婷爱露出大大的满足笑容，腮帮因咀嚼而鼓鼓的，悬在半空的小腿开心得直晃荡。

“之前不是说再也不理妈妈了？”

“唔……那个已经不算数了！”看来心情着实太好，说罢还小鹿似的用鼻子轻轻一碰妈妈的侧脸。

李艺彤这下彻底乐开了花。

李婷爱眼尖，第一时间便注意到红色碗里的布丁要少上许多，再看看被推到自己面前满满当当的两碗，心中隐隐约约意识到不应该，但又说不出为什么。

“妈妈，要不要吃我的？”她扭扭捏捏。说实话不愿意始终在心里占据上风，此时更加希望得到不需要的回答；但一想到忙活半天的妈妈吃得最少，怎么都不乐意让这种事发生。

这一幕落到两人眼里便是自家女儿双手捧上小碗，却是一副随时准备收回来的警戒态势；鼓起小脸上满是纠结，望向李艺彤的眼神鬼鬼祟祟，涌动着某种强烈暗示，竭力压抑早已呼之欲出的情感却并不成功，就差把“不准答应”四个字写在脸上。真是可爱得让人想狠狠揉一把。

“要——”

婷爱顿时委屈得泪水在眼眶里打转，哼哼唧唧地上交珍贵布丁，沮丧之情溢于言表。

“——当然是开玩笑的。”

李艺彤早就见缝插针地挤到黄婷婷身边，啊呜一口吞下喂到面前的布丁。还趁机露出迷惑性十足的上目线，没羞没臊地无声讨要下一口投喂。黄婷婷却没有如此良好的心理素质，虽然婷爱从来没少见她们腻腻歪歪，但在孩子面前总归会心虚和羞耻，再说万一教坏了怎么办？于是李艺彤收获了一个勺子，以及一句盐味十足的“你可以自己吃。”，低落片刻又得意洋洋地盛起布丁光明正大喂进黄婷婷嘴里。

哼，真是看不下去了！李婷爱摇摇头别开视线。当初婷婷妈妈是不是被这一套迷得晕头转向才答应结婚的啊？要是我的话，无论怎样也不会答应——除非给我做很多布丁吃。诶？这样不就是发卡妈妈了？

  
“想睡了吗？”身侧忽然熄灭的荧屏引起了黄婷婷的注意，下一刻身体被搂了个结结实实。

窗外沉重雨声反衬出屋内宁静祥和，要是没有不时映在布帘上的青白色电光就更好了。李艺彤模模糊糊发出唔声，出神盯着被手机荧幕映得发白的黄婷婷，“要晚安吻……”

真拿她没办法。晚安吻确实是两人一直以来的秘密约定，任重道远地不知担当了多少次吵架拌嘴后的和好信号。只不过某人会把它当做必要时的小小试探，往往会像现在这样，亲着亲着就变了味。

原本蜻蜓点水的轻吻一下变得过于成人。李艺彤托住对方脖颈以防逃脱，熟练地伸舌撬开齿关攫住不知所措的小舌，比起耐心慢玩更像急切而热烈地表达渴求。咕啾咕啾亲了半天，见对方没半点反抗之意后愈加肆无忌惮，空出压制的手挑开睡衣下缘，揉捏几下那总是让她爱不释手的纤细腰部，再直截了当向上掌控玲珑胸乳。一套动作行云流水，令人不得不感叹不愧是常年进行身体切磋的恩爱伴侣。

“呼…你还说你很累了！”黄婷婷因意料之外的深吻措手不及，此时的小声轻喘听起来分外诱人。其实她不太喜欢这么晚还折腾，可是有了婷爱后两人再也不能如从前一样随时随地办事，只能等女儿睡着再来大战三百回合，最终演变为对李艺彤夜袭行为的无奈默许。

“这周好忙，完全没有时间做！”始作俑者顾左右而言他地抱怨，笑得满脸狡猾，“婷婷也一样很想要吧？”说完还着重弹弄几下手中已然半硬的乳粒，成功收获溢出齿关的阵阵轻吟。身体借机往下缩，正准备欺上胸部好好施展一番，就被突如其来的夏夜惊雷吓得一个鲤鱼打挺，几乎跳到黄婷婷身上。

“怎么还会怕啊？”应该是在拼命憋笑。

李艺彤的嘴巴正忙得不可开交，自下方发出恼火的沉闷嗯声，随后吸吮得更加起劲。黄婷婷难为情地将睡衣卷得更上，好方便进一步动作，倒是呜呜嗯嗯地渐入佳境。

“呜、太用力了……”

“那你等一会最好别求我用力。”

一声“咚”的巨震在两人耳边同时炸响，门被从外部猛力撞开，恍惚间仿佛拆迁队半夜突然动工。李艺彤在猝不及防的震惊中完美体验到做得正欢时被捉奸在床的冰冷滋味，而保有惊人理智的她采取了最为妥当方法——似海豹入冰洞嗖地钻进被窝，一如此时的经典反应。

黄婷婷则从容不迫地在被子里拉好衣服，以精湛到过分的演技睡眼惺忪望向门口慌慌张张的李婷爱。她一手拎着陪睡专用的大眼仔玩偶，关好门三步并作两步跃上床，一眼选中两个妈妈之间的绝妙位置挤入；还自顾自念叨因为自己房间很冷，要跟妈妈睡才舒服。小小身体分明暖洋洋得像个火炉，嘴硬的模样一看便知遗传了谁。

当然还遗传了别的东西。小嘴各在妈妈脸上重重啵了一口作为晚安吻，接着便喜滋滋地拱到黄婷婷怀里安睡，并完美无视了李艺彤那眼珠子快要瞪出来的悲愤交加神情。

那个位置本来是我的！

李艺彤抱紧大眼仔无声呐喊，可惜并没有谁能听见。小指忽然被轻轻勾住，黑暗中依稀望见黄婷婷逐渐靠近的脸上的温和笑意。唇上被施以安抚性一吻，只听对方用细若蚊呐的声音低语：“发卡，明天是周六，晚上有很多时间可以……”

李艺彤一秒被哄得服服帖帖，抿起唇怎么也止不住上扬嘴角。小指认真执拗地互相扣紧，令人无比幸福安宁的温度暖意融融。婷爱蜷缩一团睡眠正酣却露出放松笑容，不知在梦中遇上了什么好事，轻细而平稳的呼吸声催得两个大人昏昏欲睡。今夜一定可以做个好梦。

愿此刻永恒。  


-End-


End file.
